


Blushes and Bruises

by NyxNox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNox/pseuds/NyxNox
Summary: One's a thrill seeking troublemaker looking for her next rush and the other's a girl, broken on the inside and running from her past.  How will their newfound partnership change them when their past inevitably catches up with them? And what sort of new discoveries lay on the horizon?





	1. Chapter 1

The wind brushed through her golden locks, the tresses whipping around like flames as a joyful cry left her throat, the adrenaline tearing it from her lips at the feeling of falling, _no, flying_. The cry was lost in the wind and instantly replaced by the sound of booming gunshots, the small blasts, propelling the girl into each flip, resetting her momentum and ultimately sending her speeding through the air towards her goal. The Emerald Forest spanned out below her, stretching far into the distance in all its density, the thick foliage blocking her view of the ground.

"Alley-oop," She flipped again, diving face first towards the ground, her aviators the only protection from the oncoming wind. She laughed again, bursting through the trees, stray leaves, exploding into the wind behind her, small branches scratched on her skin, the slight stinging sensation lost to her as she made her landing. The thick leather of her right boot made contact with the nearest tree trunk sending a jolt of force up her leg, and with an almighty push she bounded to the next tree, hopping between them to the ground. With a graceful tumble she reached the ground and used her momentum to continue her run. "Nailed it." If she made a steady pace she could be done with this initiation by the next half hour.

* * *

10 minutes of sprinting later and Yang was out of breath. _Okay, maybe not._ She slowed to a walk and called out into the forest. "Hello?! Is anyone there?" She scanned her surroundings lazily. _Where is everyone?_ "Hello! I'm getting bored here." She sighed. She knew The Emerald Forest was big but she never expected it would be so difficult to find her future partner, especially with all the noise she'd been making. What happened if she didn't find anyone? _I've never heard of anyone at Beacon not having a partner_. At this point she was getting desperate. _No, not desperate, just bored._ It wasn't like the blonde to feel anything but confident, she was Yang Xiao-Long for goodness sake. Her eyes scanned the empty forest in front of her. _Okay maybe a_ little _desperate. Hell, I'd even take Ruby at this stage._ Not that she was a bad fighter, anything but. However, the brawler had wanted to stray from her younger sister and perhaps meet some new friends. So far her prospects were low.

Her ears pricked at the rustling of leaves behind her. "Is someone there?" She asked hopefully, to no response. Making her way to the bushes, she carefully drew them back, "Ruby is that you?" Before her an 8 foot Ursa rose, keeling up on its back legs, readying itself to lunch at the busty blonde. "Nope." She replied absently, popping the 'p'.

With a deft tumble she dodged the lunge, immediately cocking her Gauntlets, with an effortless flick of her wrists. The shotgun shells slid into the barrels of Ember Celica, as she pulled herself into a fighting stance. She changed her footing, moving her weight to her other foot and sent her fist forward as her weapons fired, surging her fist forward, the impact enough to crush the gut of the unlucky creature to be in its path. As another Ursa lunged she gave it a quick upper cut, sending it up into the air before quickly whipping around to kick it in the chest.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a… red hood would you?" She asked mockingly. She was well aware that the creatures were far too gone to darkness to have any chance of understanding her, but she taunted them none-the-less. At her sarcastic words the Ursai seemed to get angrier, clawing at her with immense speed. Yang dodged and flipped out of the way with ease, a chuckle rising up and out of her throat. " _Geez_ , you two couldn't hit the broadside of a b…" She trailed off as a single strand of gold fell through the breeze, the snippet of her hair having been cut off in the previous exchange. "You…." Anger boiled up inside her as it had done many a time before. "You _MONSTERS_!" Violet eyes turned to red, her arms snapping to her sides to activate her semblance. Flames spurted from within her, pouring out and licking over her skin. She lunged, the impact of her foot leaving a crater in the ground behind her as she let loose on the offender, fists flying and flailing at breakneck speed. Trees splintered and shattered as the Ursa careening into them.

The other Ursa hesitantly approached, standing up on its back legs once more. "What? You want some too?!" She yelled at it, bracing herself for another wave of attacks but before she had a chance she heard the sound of a blade slicing flesh and the thump of the vicious beast in front of her.

In the space behind the limp corpse stood the girl in black, the one from the previous night in the hall. _Blake? Yeah. That's her name._ The black haired girl pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smirked.  
  
"I could have taken him." Yang said matter of factly.

"Oh, I'm sure you could have." Blake responded, returning Gambol Shroud to its rightful place on her back. "Just figured I should help instead of standing at the side lines. Yang right?" She extended a hand.

"Yep, and you're Blake?" She grasped the girls hand and was surprised at how soft her fingers were. The raven-haired girl nodded. "So I guess we're partners."

"I guess so." They made eye contact and Yang grinned. Blake responded only with a small smirk and they set out further into the forest.

They remained silent for a short while before Yang began to feel awkward. "So you uh, got any siblings?" She asked in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

"No." Her reply was short, dismissive almost, the same indifference she gave her the previous night.

Yang nodded. "Ah, well… I've just got Ruby and my dad." She paused for a minute, the only sound their footsteps crunching on the leaves. "So where you fr-" She was silenced when Blake put a hand to her mouth to shush her. "What-" Yang attempted to move her hand but Blake clamped it even harder.

"Shh!" Blake hushed her and crouched low, pulling Yang with her. She eyed the bushes, her eyes narrowed. Yang listened patiently, her own eyes observing, waiting for the incoming Grimm, but no sound came.

She raised an eyebrow at Blake, who gave a sheepish smile. "A little twitchy are we?" She teased, her previous question forgotten.

Blake played with the ends of her hair. "Can't be too careful I guess." She sighed inwardly in relief. _That was close. I don't know if I'm capable of outwardly lying about my past._ "We should keep moving."

"Right." Yang responded, taking the lead.

Blake felt guilty at resorting to such measures of avoidance but the last thing she needed was her past to catch up with her. She winced at the memory of  his calls after her, angry and hateful. Blake swallowed. _Filled with the need for vengeance_. She knew she couldn't face him again, not after what he had done. She rubbed lightly at her arm as she forced the memory deep into the recesses of her mind. _This is a fresh start._ Her ears lightly twitched in the confines of her bow, the garment uncomfortable but necessary and she glanced at the girl trudging ahead of her. _More like swaggered_. _That girl could tear down the whole forest with the way she walks through it_. Blake smirked slightly, amused by the blonde. Part of her wondered how her new found partner would react if she knew the truth about her heritage. Would she be hateful and filled with malice like others she'd witnessed in the past? Or would she be calm and accepting? She pushed the thought aside quickly. _It doesn't matter. She won't ever find out._

Before long they stumbled upon a clearing, a circular stone structure in the centre. The structure seemed relatively aged, vines and moss crawling up the damaged walls as if claiming the stone back. The structure was broken up and now resembled a half-donut shape, tall pillars holding up a ring of stone. Small runes inscribed the ring, an ancient language that neither of the girls recognised, dating back thousands and thousands of years. Shorter podiums circled interior, small objects resting on top. From their distance, neither of the girls could make out what they were but could discern that some were missing.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, her eyes flitting the tree line in search of Grimm before looking to Blake. She looked back, deadpan and made her way down to the structure. Yang's eyes lazily floated down the girl's body, taking in her slim figure and her form-fitting clothes that left little to imagination. She whistled lowly to herself. _She's pretty._ The black ribbons entwining her wrists and the large black blade nested on her back stopped Yang's thoughts. _Right, partner._ She would have other opportunities to mess around, though she did stick her tongue out and scrunch her face at the missed opportunity. She followed Blake down the slight slope to where she was holding one of the supposed relics, a black King chess piece.

"Chess… pieces?" Blake asks, the piece was heavy in her hands, the texture smooth and cold. She replaced the piece on its podium.

Yang placed her hands on her hips. "Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well… I guess we should pick one?" She eyed the pieces in front of her, none really standing out.

The blonde quietly scanned the pieces, her eyes fastening on a golden knight. She grinned and snatched it off the podium. "How about a cute little pony?" She asked, turning to Blake and waving it in the air.

Blake smirked and rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Yang walked to Blake, passing the Knight to Blake to put away. "That wasn't too hard." She said, stretching her arms above her head, popping the vertebrae of her spine.

"Easier than expected." She replied, tucking the knight into the small of her back for safe keeping. "Shall we head back?"

"Mhmm, I'm starved." She began heading back the way the two had come and was almost halfway up the hill before she heard an ear piercing scream coming from deeper in the forest. Yang looked at Blake, concerned and met the same look. Another scream, it was someone different this time but Yang's stomach dropped. She knew that voice anywhere. She took off in a sprint in the direction of the cry, almost leaving her own skin behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake followed, not saying a word, although no doubt curious as to Yang's urgency. They had been running for several minutes all the while hearing gunshots and cries for help. They were closer now, and Blakes faunus ears could roughly make out the two people behind the voices ahead. One was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and the other belonged to a younger, higher pitched voice that Blake could recognise as Yang's sister Ruby. Blake gritted her teeth in annoyance. If someone were to tell the raven-haired girl she would be saving the daughter of the world-renowned mining tycoon she would have scoffed in their face. Despite her irritation at the heiress, the realisation that Yang was rushing to save her sister made her speed up her pace. She caught up to Yang as they reached the commotion, and as they broke through the clearing they were greeted with the sight of the two girls, surrounded by at least 20 beowolves that menacingly circled the two. Every now and then one would get brave and leap forward, only to be cleaved in two by the large red scythe the younger girl was wielding. 

Blakes eyes flitted to the girl on her left whose fists were clenched, her Ember Celica activated and her eyes rapidly taking in the scene in front of her. Her head snapped to Blake, her eyes whilst rimmed red were surprisingly calculating, an unspoken message passing between the two. We have to get to them. They had to be careful though, one wrong move and the whole pack would turn on them and they didn't have the luxury of Ruby's longer ranged scythe. I could use my ribbons to gain a couple metres distance but with that many Grimm one wrong move and they'd pull my arm cleanly off. No, I need more space to do that. She thought to herself, thinking of possible approaches to the threat in front of them. The heiress let out a cry as she narrowly avoided a beowolf snapping at her heels. 

"You dolt!" She screeched. "Watch my back will you?!" Her face was flushed with anger and adrenaline. 

"Sorry Weiss! Sorta a little busy here!" The younger girl screamed back, taking out three Grimm in one clean sweep. The two looked exhausted, as if they'd been overwhelmed since the start of the trail and their panic had drawn more Grimm towards them in mass numbers.

"We need to get higher." Yang spoke quietly, so as not to draw the attention of the beowolves. "Give me a boost?" She asked, one hand patting a tree, it was tall, and its branches extended high above the pack of Grimm. 

"Think you can make it?" Blake asked. "It's pretty high."

Yang grinned, despite the situation. "I'll make a running jump, don't worry." 

Blake raised an eyebrow curiously. "Alright, if you say so." The raven-haired girl threaded her fingers together and straightened her arms, bracing for the force of Yang's foot.

The brawler took a couple steps back and with a slight nod began her run, raising her foot at the perfect time she pushed off the other girl's hands and converted her momentum into an upwards leap, stretching her arms up and reaching for the thick branch. Her forearms wrapped around the branch and with a grunt she pulled her legs up towards the tree, wrapping them around it before swinging over. She panted slightly before sending a smirk down at the girl below her. "See? No sweat." 

Blake was impressed but rolled her eyes none-the-less. Before she could draw Gambol Shroud to swing up to where the blonde was, the brawler laid her chest on the branch and held her hand out. "Your turn." Her statement was a challenge. Unless you think you need your weapon. 

She let go of the hilt and took several steps back looking up at the blonde with defiance. As if. She took off, sprinting at the tree, taking several steps up the trunk then leaping up whilst simultaneously raising her arms above her head. Just as she felt gravity pulling her back to earth she felt a strong hand grip hers. Another grunt and she was pulled up onto the branch. Blake panted softly, her arms aching from the physical strain and she found herself wondering how the blonde made the movement look so effortless.

"Not bad." Yang commented. Another squeal from below and they could see that a beowolf had latched onto the heiress' skirt and was pulling at it, its head swinging around wildly. "We have to hurry!" They shimmied along the branch quickly, positioning themselves above the other girls. 

"If you can clear some space for us then we'll have a better chance of taking them out!" Blake called over the vicious growls from below. 

The youngest girl's eyes darted up at Blake's voice. "Yang?!" She cried in disbelief. She had thought they were done for, dead before they'd even passed initiation. Noticing the girl's distraction, a beowolf leapt forward and took the handle of her scythe between its teeth. Tugging and snarling at the girl. She squeaked in surprise.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled, eyes turning a bright shade of red and Blake couldn't help the goosebumps that ran through her body as the brawler's fiery aura rolled over her. Fear rose up in her belly, stunning her into stillness. The aura crawled over her agonisingly slowly, the heat knocking the wind out of Blake's lungs. She panicked, red hair and a white mask coming into her vision, the images, while fleeting caused light shudders to run through the girl's body. The blonde leapt off the branch, hitting the ground with her fist, the resounding boom sending the Grimm scattering in fear and leaving a crater in her wake, effectively snapping Blake out of her trance. The area she had cleared was big enough for the girls to make a stand. "LET GO OF HER!" Yang screamed. The beowolf gripping Ruby's scythe hesitated, giving the girl an opportunity to twist it out of its grasp with a flourish before releasing a high calibre bullet directly into its skull. 

Snapping out of her slight daze, the raven-haired girl unsheathed Gambol Shroud and pounced from the tree, unlike the blonde, landing lightly on her feet. The two got to work, tearing through the Grimm that lunged at them, giving the two other girls a moment to rest and recuperate. Before long the remaining pack that hadn't been cut down was scattering, tails between their legs. 

Yang bumped her fists together and yelled after them. "Yeah you better run!" Her fiery aura flickered out slowly and she turned to her sister, concerned. "You okay Ruby?" Ruby quickly packed away her scythe with a spin and returned it to its place on her hip.

"YANG!" She ran to the brawler and all but tackled her. 

The blonde took several steps back at the force a soft 'oof' leaving her lips. "Careful sis, you're gonna break my ribs." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "What happened?" Ruby nuzzled into her, tears forming in her eyes.

"You… You were so COOL!" Her eyes lit up in excitement. "You were like hiyahhhhh! wachhaaaa! " She proceeded to make fighting poses. Yang scratched the back of her neck as her sister continued to gush over her fighting. "And- and then! They were like 'RUUUNNN!' and you were like." She put on her best badass Yang impression. "'Yeah… you better run…' it was just so awesome!" She jumped up and down giddily and went back to hugging her elder sister.

"Aww thanks sis, I'm just glad you're okay." She ruffled the younger girl's hair, and pinched her cheeks like an old foreign aunt. Ruby groaned in pain. 

Blake couldn't help but be amused at the way the sisters interacted. She found her eyes wandering to the blonde and the way she motherly patted Ruby's back. She swallowed dryly at the memory of Yang's heated aura and bit the corner of her mouth. There was one thing for sure, the faunus girl did not want to be on the brawler's bad side. The conversation shifted to the trial and as they made their way back towards the cliff they bypassed the structure so that the other girls could pick up their relic, all the while conversing about how the two girls found themselves in such danger. It turns out the two had gotten lost and their panic and anger at the situation had drawn in the Grimm. As the two became more and more overwhelmed their negative emotions were like a billboard for an all you can eat buffet and the girls were steadily becoming the dessert bar. Blake can only imagine the fear going through their minds as Ruby and Weiss fought them off, not knowing when it was going to end and what little faith the two must have been feeling.

"Nevermore." Ruby spoke, her scythe in rifle mode, eyeing down the sights. They had come to a break in the trees, another large broken stone structure jutting out of the sheer cliffs in front of them. The nevermore circled, a loud screech echoing from its beak, but seemingly unaware of their presence. It glided, it's sickening black wings stretched out, stray feathers cascading down like ashes. It slowed itself with a bat of its wings and perched on top of the structure, grooming itself. The young huntress to be sighed. "Well, if we're gonna get back up the cliffs then we have to go through Tweety up there."

Weiss was in awe. "I've never seen a Nevermore that big. Do you really think we can take it?" Her brow furrowed and she looked slightly defeated. Getting cornered by the Grimm and having to be rescued had no doubt made a huge blow to her ego. 

"Sure we can!" She had a glint in her eyes. "Just don't slow me down ice queen, I wouldn't want you being a bird-un…" She held her shoulders up in a shrug, waiting for the other girls reactions. They all audible groaned at the terrible pun and before Ruby could scold her they heard splintering trees and the sound of booming footsteps coming from behind them. 

Pyrrha emerged at the swift pace, practically dragging Jaune as Ren and Nora provided covering fire behind them. Before anyone could ask any questions, she shot past them. "RUN!" She yelled. The group took off, diving out of the way as a death stalker the size of a mini-van burst from the foliage where they once were. They had just enough time to cock their weapons before they heard another ear-piercing screech from above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd we all know what happens from there :) I might write an individual fic describing the fight if it's really sought after but I wanted to end this chapter without making it too long. 
> 
> This past week's been w i l d. I went to the beach and went swimming with my glasses on (because I'm an idiot) and lost them to the sea god. I was holding them on my face whenever I went under so they didn't come off my face but there was this massive wave that almost knocked off my bikini so I instinctively grabbed for it so I didn't flash anyone. I let go of my glasses and when I came up I realised that they were g o n e. Aside from that I've had a cold and I've just struggled to get into a rhythm of writing without just completely getting distracted.
> 
> Leave a comment so I know if you liked it or not. I hope you did :)  
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we have the first chapter completed! I'll be trying to update this regularly but ultimately it will come down to how much I'm working and Uni assesment when I inevitably have to go back *groans*. I also SUCK at tagging and summaries so apologies if they're extremely vague, I just don't wanna spoil anything!
> 
> Please leave some feedback to let me know what you liked and what you didn't.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
